Craig McCracken
thumb Craig McCracken (ur. 31 marca 1971) – amerykański animator, twórca seriali animowanych, m.in. "Atomówki" (The Powerpuff Girls), "Dwa głupie psy" (2 Stupid Dogs), czy "Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster" (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends). Wystąpił epizodycznie w "Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster", w odcinku pt. "Fałszywy film" (ang. One False Movie). Biografia Dzieciństwo Craig McCracken urodził się 31 marca w roku 1971, w Charleroi, w stanie Pensylwania. W wieku siedmiu lat, po śmierci ojca, z rodziną przeniósł się do Whittier w Kalifornii. Craig interesował się rysunkiem już w młodym wieku. Rozpoczął rysowanie i tworzenie postaci animowanych w wieku trzech lat. Podczas oglądania odcinków Tintina, Flaming Carrator, Buckaroo Banzai i Batmana (z 1960 roku) postanowił, że będzie rysować komiksyhttp://www.tribute.ca/people/craig-mccracken/8151/. Okres studiów Po ukończeniu liceum udał się na wydział animacji California Institute of the Arts. Tam spotkał kolegę o imieniu Genndy Tartakovsky, z którym współpracował od czasu do czasu. Podczas studiów, stworzył nie tylko serię krótkometrażowych kreskówek z postacią zwaną No Neck Joe, ale także pierwotny projekt Atomówek – Whoopass Stew!, opowiadający o trzech małych superbohaterkach. No Neck Joe zdobył uznanie na Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation (na tym samym festiwalu pojawił się także m.in. Danny Antonucci, kreator serialu Ed, Edd i Eddy). Posada w Cartoon Network Studios W 1993 roku Craig McCracken dostał posadę w Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, gdzie był dyrektorem artystycznym serialu Dwa głupie psy. Choć serial stał się popularny, produkcja trwała zaledwie około roku. Craig wówczas postanowił rozwinąć swój wcześniejszy projekt Whoopass Stew, lecz pod tytułem Atomówki, gdyż Cartoon Network uznało pierwotny tytuł za obraźliwyhttp://www.rottentomatoes.com/celebrity/craig_mccracken/biography.php. Pierwsze krótkie odcinki wyemitowano w 1995 roku w "Co za kreskówka!". Pełną kontynuację wszczęto w 1998 roku, kiedy to produkcja stała się osobnym serialem. Atomówki zdobyły nagrody Emmy, jak i Annie. Produkcja się zakończyła w 2004 roku, jednak po czterech latach powstał również film pełnometrażowy pt. Atomówki rządzą! z okazji 10. rocznicy rozpoczęcia produkcji. W 2004 roku wyemitowano jego kolejny serial pt. Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Seria ta zdobyła nagrody Emmy i Annie, a także inne wyróżnienia. Produkcję zakończono po pięciu latach w 2009 roku. W 2008 roku został producentem wykonawczym nowego projektu Cartoon Network o nazwie The Cartoonstitue. Projekt ten nie został zrealizowany, gdyż po 15 latach pracy Craig McCracken zrezygnował z pracy w Cartoon Network Studios. Posada w Disney Television Animation Obecnie Craig pracuje nad nowym serialem Wander Over Yonder dla Disney Channel, którego premiera planowana jest na rok 2013. Craig czerpie z różnych źródeł inspiracji dla swej twórczości, począwszy od Beatlesów (których jest wielkim fanem), po japońskie filmy (np. Hayao Miyazakiegohttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0566833/bio). Oprócz wystąpienia w Domie dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, pojawił się także w VH1 Goes Inside (odc. Primetime Cartoons) oraz Space Ghost Coast to Coast (odc. President's Day Nightmare)http://www.tv.com/people/craig-mccracken/. Ożenił się z Lauren Faust, z którą pracował przy serialu Atomówki i Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Galeria mccracken.jpg|Młody Craig McCracken safe_image.jpg|Craig w 2012 roku W wersji animowanej Craig.jpg|Craig McCracken w odcinku "Fałszywy film" Craig Atomówki.png|Craig w Atomówkach, odc. Krytyczny kryzys Craig i Lauren Atomówki.png|Craig razem z Lauren w Atomówkach, odc. Atomówki rządzą!!! Ciekawostki * Craig McCracken (pod swoją postacią z odcinka Fałszywy film) pojawia się także w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party. * Craig pojawił się także w Atomówkach (odcinek Krytyczny kryzys oraz Atomówki rządzą!!!), lecz nie miał żadnej kwestii. * Pierwszy rysunek Atomówek (wówczas Woopas Girls) sporządził w 1991 roku na papierze kolorowym wielkości 1 calahttp://cmcc.deviantart.com/art/1st-PPG-Drawing-75162491. * Postać Maksa wzorowana jest na nim (obecnie). Postać Bloo nawiązuje do zachowania Craiga w dzieciństwie. * Według matki McCrackena, jej syn miał w dzieciństwie zmyślonego przyjaciela o imieniu John z Bentleyville. Craig jednak kompletnie go nie pamiętahttp://www.newsarama.com/2788-animated-shorts-mccracken-on-the-end-of-foster-s.html. Linki zewnętrzne * Konto Craig McCrackena w serwisie deviantArt Kategoria:Twórcy